criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Midas Touch
The Midas Touch is the thirteenth case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in Europe. Plot The GLA came to Athens because Mr Whitespirit claimed to be there. Moreover, they had to investigate the disappearing pieces of art and literature throughout Europe. Chief Shoko informed that Safir was at Gold Innovation Factory, where a murder had happened. Vasin and Safir, along with the player found the CEO of Gold Innovation, Zeno Ganis, with hot molten gold poured over him - turning him into a disfigured gold statue. Mid-investigation, they found that Zeno was very influential, even having met the Queen of England, who demanded to see the player and told them that Zeno's murder must be solved and promised any help she can give. The team also met Addilyn Bowman, the abusive aunt of Harry, with whom he lived for two years before joining the agency. Addilynhappened to be a publisher who published Cernea's novel stolen back in Sweden, though she claimed that she was paid by a certain Mr Whitespirit to publish it. Later, Addilyn kidnapped Harry as Harry escaped her house to join the GLA. Once Harry was freed, he told the team that she practically treated him as a household slave. Addilyn was arrested for assaulting a law enforcement member. The team found enough evidence to arrest Deadalus Callis, a worker in Gold Innovation factory, who spoke highly of Zeno. He tried to deny the charges, but when the former-Bollywood actor listed the evudence against him he had no choice to admit that he was the killer. Deadalus had no personal problem with Zeno, however, he had been offered a thousand dollars and a vacation to the Caribbean if he killed Zeno by a certain Mr Whitespirit. Thus, he killed Zeno. Judge Alaina Robertson was appalled at the choice of murder weapon, before sentencing him to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, the team talked to Addilyn, in order to try to get info on Mr Whitespirit with an offer to bargain for her freedom. Addilyn told the team that she overheard the people who gave her the manuscript, and they talked about how the GLA would believe Mr Whitespirit to be the one behind the theft of art and literature. Addilyn was released as per the bargain, but the team searched thee printing press once more. The team found a new book of 'Pretty Magic' series in the press, and Jenny Ripley confirmed that her new manuscript had been stolen. After talking to Jenny, Antonio told the team that Harry was psychologically shaken from the events of that day, and he should be able to get out his anger on Addilyn. The player went with Harry who let out his anger at his aunt. The team also investigated the gold factory for more clues. They found a legal document holding Athena responsible for corruption. Athena told the team that she was constantly being framed for theft, murder and now corruption. She thought Zeno was behind that. Later, Haider partnered with the player to appreciate the Acropolis, and to look for clues. That found a childish phone, with a Friendbook post from Mr Whitespirit sending love to kids from Rome. After the team informed the MI6 about Jenny's stolen manuscript but Mr Whitespirit being innocent of the theft, the team went to Rome to meat Mr Whitespirit. Stats Victim *'Zeno Ganis' (He was turned into a human statue) Murder Weapon *'Molten Gold' Killer *'Deadalus Callis' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows how to sail *The suspect knows Greek Mythology Appearance * The suspect wears a gold wreath badge Profile *The suspect eats olives Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows how to sail *The suspect knows Greek Mythology Appearance * The suspect wears brown clothes * The suspect wears a gold wreath badge Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows how to sail *The suspect knows Greek Mythology Appearance * The suspect wears brown clothes Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect knows how to sail *The suspect knows Greek Mythology Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats olives. * The killer knows how to sail. * The killer knows Greek Mythology. * The killer wears brown clothes. * The killer wears a gold wreath badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Gold Factory (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Company's Diary) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) * Examine Torn Card (Result: Victim's Card; Victim Identified: Zeno Ganis; New Suspect: Athea Christodoulou) * Talk to the new CEO about Zeno's death. (Prerequisite: Torn Card examined) * Examine Company's Diary (Result: Acropolis Statues; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Acropolis) * Investigate Acropolis (Clues: Torn Photo, Statue Shards, Torn Bloody Map) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: The Queen and the victim; New Clue: Queen Elizabeth IV) * See why The Queen wants to see you. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo examined) * Examine Statue Shards (Results: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Deadalus Callis) * Talk to Deadalus Callis about the murder. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Examine Torn Bloody Map (Result: Bloody Map) * Analyze Bloody Map (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to sail) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Printing Press (Clues: Cernea's Novel, Faded Badge, Bloody Gold Nuggets) * Examine Cernea's Novel (Result: Publisher's name; New Suspect: Addilyn Bowman) * Talk to Addilyn Bowman about her ties to Cernea's novel. (Prerequisite: Publisher's name unraveled) * Examine Faded Badge (Result: Police Badge) * Examine Police Badge (Result: Alicia Barnes) * Talk to Alicia about her alternative identity as a policewoman, (Prerequisite: Alicia Barnes identified) * Examine Bloody Gold Nuggets (Result: Gold Innovation Nuggets) * Analyze Gold Innovation Nuggets (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek Mythology' New Crime Scene unlocked: Acropolis Columns) * Investigate Acropolis Columns (Clues: Royal Guards to the Queen, Locked Mobile) * See why the Queen has ordered to fetch you. (Prerequisite: Investigate Acropolis Columns) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Threats) * Talk to Athena about the victim coercing her into a relationship. (Prerequisite: Mobile unlocked) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Gold Statue (Clue: Handcuffed Harry, Wall Graffiti, Pieces) * Examine Handcuffed Harry (Result: Harry freed) * Arrest Addilyn for kidnapping her own nephew. (Prerequisite: Handcuffs unlocked) * Examine Wall Graffiti (Result: Graffiti Spray) * Analyze Graffiti Spray (06:00:00) * Talk to Deadalus about his graffiti announcing Zeno's death. (Prerequisite: Graffiti Spray analyzed) * Examine Pieces (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun (09:00:00) * Talk to Alicia Barnes about witnessing the kidnap. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) * Investigate Printing Machine (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Broken Lever, Locked Box) * Examine Broken Lever (Result: Brown Hair) * Analyze Brown Hair (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears brown) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Gold Wreath Badge) * Analyze Gold Wreath Badge (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold wreath badge) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Art of Theft (3/6). (No stars) The Art of Theft (3/6) * Talk to Addilyn Bowman about Mr Whitespirit (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Printing Press (Prerequisite: Talk to Addilyn; Clue: Faded Book) * Examine Faded Book (Result: New Pretty Magic Book) * Talk to Jenny Ripley if she had any unpublished manuscript stolen (Prerequisite: New Pretty Magic Book unraveled) * Talk to Addilyn about her mistreatment of Harry Bowman. (Prerequisite: Talk to Jenny) * Investigate Gold Factory (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter; Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Legal Document) * Analyze Legal Document (09:00:00) * Talk to Athena about the charges of corruption on her. (Prerequisite: Legal Document analyzed) * Investigate Acropolis (Prerequsite: All tasks must be done before; New Clue: Bunny Ears Phone) * Examine Bunny Ears Phone (Result: Text from Mr Whitespirit) * Talk to Alicia Barnes about Mr Whitespirit. (Prerequisite: Bunny Ears Phone examined) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Europe (Alex)